Rubicante
right|170px|Artwork von Rubicante Rubicante (jap. ルビカンテ, Rubikante) ist ein Elementarfürst und Untergebener von Golbez aus Final Fantasy IV und Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Er ist der Anführer der Elementarfürsten und beherrscht das Feuer-Element. Rubicante ist seinen Gegnern gegenüber gnadenlos, besitzt jedoch so viel Ehrgefühl einen interessanten und ebenbürtigen Gegner nicht dann herauszufordern, wenn dieser bereits geschwächt ist, da er die ganze Stärke seines Gegners erfahren möchte. Handlung ''Final Fantasy IV'' Zum ersten Mal taucht er im Turm von Babil auf, von wo er die Zerstörung des Inselkönigreiches Eblan beobachtet. Der Angriff von Golbez' Truppen gelingt und das Volk von Eblan, unter der Führung ihres Prinzen Edge Geraldine, muss sich in die Höhle von Eblan zurückziehen. Dort werden sie jedoch von Monstern angegriffen und Edge macht sich auf den Weg, um Rubicante zu finden, da er den Elementarfürst für den vermeintlichen Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich macht. Er stellt sich Rubicante zunächst allein gegenüber, kann jedoch nicht gegen diesen bestehen. Rubicante erkennt das Potential, welches in Edge schlummert und sieht davon ab, den Ninja zu töten. Er verlangt im Gegenzug von ihm, dass Edge seine wahre Stärke erkennt und ihn dann zu einem ebenbürtigen Duell auffordert. Anschließend verschwindet der Elementarfürst und Edge schließt sich Cecils Gruppe an. Gemeinsam dringen sie in den Turm von Babil ein, um Rubicante zu folgen. Dieser stellt sich der Gruppe erneut entgegen, nachdem diese Dr. Lugae besiegen konnte, der Edges Eltern durch ein Experiment zu Monstern gemacht hat. Rubicante erkennt, dass Edge nun seine wahre Stärke offen legen wird. Er heilt die Gruppe, um sie bei voller Kraft herauszufordern. Es gelingt Edge und seinen Freunden den Elementarfürst zu besiegen. Wiedererweckt von Zemus, taucht Rubicante später im Giganten von Babil an der Seite der anderen Elementarfürsten wieder auf. Sie versuchen die Protagonisten daran zu hindern, den Giganten zu stoppen, unterliegen der Gruppe trotz vereinter Kraft jedoch erneut. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Im letzten Kapitel des Spiels treffen die Protagonisten im Untergrund des True Moon auf Rubicante, der durch die Kraft des Feuerkristalls wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt wurde. Jedoch ist er nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst und so bittet er die Protagonisten ihn zu besiegen. Er wird Edge gegenüber erwähnen, dass dieser endlich wahre Stärke gefunden hat und erklärt, dass die Gruppe den Mond aufhalten soll. Daraufhin löst er sich auf und verschwindet für immer. Kampf :Hauptartikel: Rubicante (FFIV). :Hauptartikel: Rubicante (FFIV:TAY). Rubicante wird während der Handlung von Final Fantasy IV insgesamt drei Mal bekämpft. Beim ersten Mal steht Edge ihm allein gegenüber, ist jedoch chancenlos unterlegen. Beim zweiten und dritten Kampf stehen Edge Cecil und dessen Freunde zur Seite. Der zweite Kampf wird im Turm von Babil ausgetragen und beim dritten tritt Rubicante gemeinsam mit den anderen drei Elementarfürsten der Gruppe im Giganten von Babil entgegen. Er trägt einen roten Mantel, der ihn gegen jegliche elementare Angriffe schützt und diese absorbiert. Öffnet er den Mantel, verliert er diesen Schutz. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years taucht er erneut als Bossgegner auf. Vor dem Kampf werden die HP und MP der Gruppe geheilt und der Spieler kann sich entscheiden, ob er Rubicante nur mit Edge oder mit der gesamten Gruppe herausfordern möchte. Musik Da Rubicante zu den Elementarfürsten gehört, läuft als Hintergrundmusik im Kampf das Stück Battle With the Four Fiends. Andere Auftritte ''Final Fantasy I :''Hauptartikel: Rubicante (FFI). In Final Fantasy I ist Rubicante ein optionaler Bossgegner, der im 10. Untergeschoss der Feuergruft anzutreffen ist. Der Spieler muss entweder ihn oder Barbariccia besiegen, um den Dungeon abschließen zu können. Rubicante und die anderen Elementarfürsten wurden in der Dawn of Souls-Version und allen darauffolgenden Auflagen des Spiels implementiert. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy/''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In Dissidia und Dissidia 012 taucht Rubicante als Esper-Stein auf und kann vom Spieler dazu verwendet werden, den eigenen Mut-Wert zu steigern. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy In ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy erscheint Rubicante als Gegner, der während der Battle Music Seuquences besiegt werden kann. Außerdem gibt es von ihm eine Sammelkarte, welche die Nummer 51 trägt. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Rubicante taucht erneut als Gegner während der BMS auf und ist zudem wieder als Sammelkarte verfügbar. Etymologie Der Ursprung der Elementarfürsten liegt in s ''Göttlicher Komödie. Dort sind sie vier der zwölf Dämonen des achten Höllenzirkels und versuchen den Protagonisten am Voranschreiten zu hindern. Sie werden als streitsüchtig, hinterlistig und boshaft beschrieben. In der englischen Lokalisation von Final Fantasy IV macht Rubicante vor dem Kampf im Turm von Babil eine Anspielung auf seinen Ursprung in Dantes Werk, indem er erwähnt, dass Galerie Trivia *Rubicantes Fertigkeit Feuerwirbel kann in der NDS-Version von Final Fantasy IV in der Höhle von Eblan gefunden werden, nachdem der Elementarfürst im Turm von Babil besiegt wurde. Kategorie: Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie: Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie: Gegner (TFF)